On Your Feet
by Tenma JigokuSenyo
Summary: She was born one of them, 'a dancer.' She chose to pursue her dream, 'the best of the best.' But then, it was taken away, 'it was an accident.' She is dressed but unable to dance. Now she's 18, and back on her feet. Why? Cause now she has him. InuKag


**Complete Summary:** ...On Your Feet - _When she was two, she was sure of what she wanted to do - dance. She knew it would be her calling, it already was. And dance she did. She excelled at it, it flowed in her veins; she danced down the hallways at school, she danced up and down the front porch, she even made her family dance up and down the walls with her crazy antics. And then, it happened - all because of one man's ignorance, she could dance no longer. At the age of thirteen, Kagome Higurashi was a broken doll, all dressed up for auditions she could not perform for. She died that day, that day of that tragic accident, and she vowed she would never dance again. But she's eighteen now, and she's back on her feet. Why? 'Cause five years ago, she didn't have him. _AU, InuKag, slight SanMir

**Disclaimer: **_The characters of Inuyasha are owned solely by Rumiko Takahashi. However, the plot does belong to me and I would appreciate all those who want to borrow anything from it to as first. I will not hesitate to make your life a living hell if you disobey my implications._

**Dedication: **_I hereby dedicate this story my beta, Holy Pancake. I may not show it, but she is worth more to me than she will ever know. I am sorry for all the bad things I have done to you and I hope you will forgive me. I love you more wholly than a sister._

"This is my life, this is who I am. I'm…I'm not like you."

"…No, this can't be happening, I love you. Please don't leave me…_please_."

**Chapter 1: Birth**

**-------------------------------**

"Ma'am, we're going to have to ask you to push one more time. She's almost out." 

"I…can't – aaah!" The woman screamed, arching her back as a ripple of intensely stinging pain shot through her.

The doctor nodded grimly, wiping his sweaty brown with a clean washcloth. "Nurse Inoue – get the emergency cesarean section instruments out, I'm guessing there's something wrong with the infant."

"Yes, Doctor."

The woman lifted her head up, her movements rugged with weariness, "What's wrong with my baby?" She was frantic now, hysteria evident in her voice.

"Everything will be fine, but you need to keep calm, we can't have the child getting hurt. Can you do that for me?" The doctor asked calmly as he stroked her forehead caringly.

The woman gulped down the bile as she nodded shakily, tears streaking her face.

"Doctor, Nurse Inoue is back." Nurse Yatoshi informed him.

"Alright then, let's get to work."

The pregnant woman whimpered as she prayed to any Kami who listened that her infant would be saved.

Three grueling hours later, the doctor successfully took the baby from the womb. One glance at the screaming child and he found the glitch in the birthing process – infant Higurashi was born with dislocated hips.

Taking his emergency microphone out of his lab coat pocket, he flicked the switch on and announced,

"We have a code red, emergency 113-dash-7 in OR 16, requesting emergency surgery squad three to report immediately." He looked at the drained mother about to faint on the operating table, as she was being stapled and stitched together by the nurses. "Requesting also to have a patient transportation squad."

Not three minutes later, Surgeon Kai and her three assistants burst in the room pushing carts piled with gleaming instruments. The patient transportation squad was right behind them, a stretcher and a rolling IV with them.

Surgeon Kai and the doctor locked eyes for only an instant before the surgeon began to work on safely strapping down the infant.

The doctor turned to the other squad, "Take Ms. Higurashi to Intensive Care, immediately. I want her on stabilizers and IV, keep her under constant watch."

The head of the transportation squad looked shocked, "But sir, isn't that a bit much? I mean, it was only a pregnancy."

The doctor was on him in an instant, "You will take her to IC and you will be quick about it, am I understood?" His voice was quiet, but his rage was louder than any opposition to take her to the IC. The transportation squad left quickly, Ms. Higurashi unconscious on the stretcher.

"Doctor, I'm going to have to ask your nurses to leave, the room was crowded before we got here, now there's no room to work."

The birthing nurses were dismissed as the doctor stayed to hold the infant's tiny hands in his own rough and large ones.

_This one will go far. I just know it._

_------------------------------------------ _

"Ms. Higurashi?" A quiet voice asked.

"Yes? Do you have news on my daughter?" The woman on the bed asked worriedly.

The nurse smiled quietly. "She's recovering, the doctor is watching over her as we speak. You just need to worry about yourself. You lost a lot of energy, and you dehydrated yourself, not to mention you frayed quite a bit of your nerves. You need to be healthy, if not for you then for your child."

Ms. Higurashi took a deep, quieting breath be froe she nodded and took the pills the nurse gave her. "Do you know when I'll be able to see her?"

The nurse smiled gently as latched the blood pressure machine on her patient's arm. "Soon."

With a dejected sigh, Ms. Higurashi sat still, only the beeping of the monitors filling her head.

-----------------------------------------

The doctor picked up the frail infant, in his arms, rewrapping the blanket around her. The child shifted a little snuggling closer to him.

"It's time to bring you to your mother." He whispered to her.

"Kaede-san?" He turned to the head nurse in question.

"Yes?"

"I'm taking Infant Higurashi back to her mother. Two and a half weeks away from each other has taken a toll on both of them."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Are ye sure ye should be the one to do that?"

Reassuring Head Nurse Kaede that Doctor Kazemo was on duty, he convinced her to let him bring the child to the mother.

"Ye have never allowed yerself to be emotionally attached to a patient before. What is so special that you would bend ye own rules, not to mention hospital regulations, for this one?" She asked him quietly.

Looking down at the child cradled in his arms, he whispered, "She reminds me of my wife. I delivered my wife too, as you should remember, three hundred years ago. She looks like her even…and there's something…something about her that tells me she'll be someone important to me."

Kaede nodded as the doctor walked down the hall, his white lab coat swishing behind him.

As soon as the doctor found the room, he knocked before walking in. He closed the door with one hand, carefully balancing the sleeping child with the other. Ms. Higurashi was lying on her bed, silent as she stared out the window.

"I said I was fine, Nurse Rami. I don't want…" Her voice broke and her eyes twinkled with unshed tears as she turned to see a smiling doctor holding her baby.

"I don't believe I look like Nurse Rami, and I doubt she has anything you really want anyway."

"My baby, you brought me my baby. I can't thank you enough, you saved her." The doctor handed her over to the weeping mother, a twinge of coldness seeping in through his lab coat where he once held the child.

"Surgeon Kai performed the necessary operation on her. She's still a little drowsy from her meds, and you should probably hold her from her back instead of from her bottom. We're not quite sure if her legs will ever work though, she might be stuck in a wheel chair for the rest of her life."

"It doesn't matter, she's alive. And that's all that matters to me."

A comfortable silence enveloped the room for a few minutes.

"I believe she has yet to be named, I could get your nurse to come in and record it for you," He offered gently.

"No, I'd like you to stay with me while I name her. It was, after all, you who saved her." Ms. Higurashi said as she smiled gratefully up at him.

"Actually, it was Surgeon Kai who performed the operation. She deserves the credit."

But she shook his doubts away, "No, if it wasn't for you, she wouldn't be here. I know she wouldn't."

He nodded, "It would be an honor. Did you decide on a name beforehand?"

"Yes, her name was supposed to be Kagome Fuyu Higurashi. Her middle name was to be named for my husband's favorite season." She smiled a secret smile as she pictured her deceased husband.

"It is a beautiful name."

"It is, however, I do think it does her justice. Doctor, you were married once, I am sure. What was your wife's name?"

The doctor, slightly startled at this question, answered without thinking, "Izayoi."

"Then her name shall be Kagome Izayoi Higurashi. I believe it will always bring her good fortune. Just as you brought her good fortune."

A swell of emotion gripped him, "Thank you…it…it is a great honor to me." Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he stood up quickly "I'll go and inform the nurses."

Ms. Higurashi nodded and smiled at him as he left. She did not notice his tears.

It was not until late into the night, as she was feeding little Kagome that she realized – she never even got his name.

------------------------------------------------

The doctor stalked quickly to the hospital manager. He banged the door open without a second thought. "Shoma-sama, I would like to give you these."

Shoma looked quietly at them before saying, "You are resigning then?"

"Yes."

"You gave no reason on the blanks." He held up the papers, the empty blanks glaring back at him.

"They are…personal."

"I see. We will miss you, you were one of Itonami's finest. I will inform the staff. You are dismissed."

The doctor left the room first, then the building, then the premises, then the area altogether. He never looked back, and he never delivered another child.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, that would be chapter one. Tell me what you think!

Love, hugs, good writing, and all that mushy shit,

tenma


End file.
